As more and more applications of a mobile phone appear, message notification functions of various applications are also gradually improved. More and more messages pushed by service remind a user to view and use, and are displayed on a tray interface of the terminal. However, notifications of missed calls, unread information, memorandum or other transactions on the terminal are also displayed on the tray interface of the terminal.
In an existing technology, a display mode of message notifications on the tray interface of the terminal is to order message notifications successively according to receiving time of the notifications. Important notification information may be arranged at a bottom of the tray interface of the terminal due to their earlier prompting time, and message notifications the user intended to view may be arranged in any position of the tray interface, causing inconvenience for viewing. A full scale clearance function may be used after the user views too many pieces of notification, and some important notification may be eliminated, causing important notification information being missed.
Therefore, how to display message notification of applications on the tray interface according to a preset mode becomes a technical problem urgently to be solved.